Confusion & Disaster
by DemonicCheese
Summary: All Harry wants is to perish. Die. Just like all others who did because of him. It was all his fault, wasn't it? All of them died because of one single person: Himself. So much disaster... so much pain. Can't he just die and be done with it? Please R
1. Chapter1

Disclaimer : All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K.Rowling. Except for a few. Please do NOT steal!

Chapter one : Thoughts

Harry Potter sat up straight in his bed, droplets of sweat beading down his forehead, the famous lightening-shaped scar burning so much he wondered if something terribly hot had fell on his head. He breathed heavily, as though he had run an entire race track without stopping for a break.

Looking around him, the sixteen-year-old sighed, realising he was still at Number 4, Privet Drive. Harry took his glasses from his bedside table, placed them on top of his nose, and tried remembering his dream. He remembered following pawprints on the ground, made with blood, leading to a blank door and dissapearing behind it. Harry remembered seeing himself running towards it, but the door seemed to get further and further within every step he took.

This had been the 10th time Harry had had that dream since he left Hogwarts for the summer holidays and he was getting rather bored with it. He knew that even if he'd have to push himself towards that blank door, he would never make it through. No matter how hard he tried. Harry knew his dream had something to do with Sirius dying, but he couldn't find out what. He was dead. Gone. There was no way he, Harry, could bring his Godfather back. Sometimes, he even wished it was he who had fallen through that veil and not Sirius. He wished Bellatrix had pushed him through it, not his Godfather.

Harry sighed in a deep, depressing way once he had forced himself out of bed and got dressed. All summer he didn't get not one letter from any of his friends. Not even a single warning from any member of the Order, besides the letter from Lupin saying that he shouldn't go back to the Department of Mysteries and look for the veil to try and get Sirius back.

Even though he had thought about doing it, Harry wasn't that stupid; he knew very well that he wouldn't be able to come back if the veil swallowed him, too.

A great ball of anger was growing inside of him, like a parasite eating his insides in order to make place for itself. If only he, Harry, hadn't fallen for Lord Voldemort's trick, Sirius would still be alive and smiling at him. Harry was not only angry at himself, but also at Bellatrix, the woman responsible for Sirius falling in the archway. Harry had a craving for revenge, and would do anything for it. He'd do anything to make her pay.

Without knowing it, Harry had rolled up his palm into a fist and was shaking with fury. He thought of what Dumbledore might say if he'd go looking for Bellatrix and give her the pain she diserves. But no matter, that old man won't stop him from getting his revenge. He did not understand how he, Harry felt.

Harry opened his door and stepped out. Why was it so silent? Where were the Dursleys? He flicked the light switch on and looked at the clock : it was already noon, yet he was not hungry at all and there was no sign of the Dursleys whatsoever. He blinked as he scanned his surroundings, but there was still none of the Dursleys in sight. After a moment, he remembered Uncle Vernon saying they'll be going to Aunt Marge's place for a couple of days and that she didn't want him in her house. Uncle Vernon didn't want him messying up everything, especially after what he had done three years ago.

Finaly he'd be away from his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. He can finaly be in peace without having to deal with them.

But what to do? Hedwig was gone, neither Ron, or Hermione were available and Sirius was dead. _Might as well get packed for tommrow_, he thought, sighing miserably. Harry wasn't at all ready to start a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Too many things are going through his mind and for the first time in his life, he was actually afraid to go back, unaware of what could happen this year now that he knows about the Prophecy and that Lord Voldemort was after it. He might go attacking students in the school now. Killing them one by one untill Harry and Neville are the only ones left. He could also attack members of the Order, including Remus.

His scar began to prickle, but Harry ignored it, and headed back into his room where he began to pack his belongings and his clothes in his trunk untill he stopped when he came upon his father's old Invisibility Cloak. Harry stared at it for a moment, his thoughts turning to his father when he saw him in Snape's Pensieve last year. Shaking his head, he stuffed it in his trunk, followed by his Firebolt. He wanted to ride it again, feel the cold wind whistle in his ears and blowing his hair. It had been such a long time since he had played Quidditch, thanks to his most recent Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, proffessor Umbridge. Harry hoped that this year, he won't have to suffer under her teaching and that he would get a better Defence Against the Dark Arts proffessor; one who will not take away his broomstick or who will let him use his wand during class like he's supposed to and not use books instead.

Harry jumped; Hedwig had just landed with a whoosh on her cage, carrying a letter written in red ink. It looked exacly like the last letter he had received from Remus during the summer. Harry took the letter from Hedwig and opened it, stroking his owl's white feathers as he ripped it open and began to read. The letter was, as he thought, from Lupin.

_Dear Harry,_

_I've just heard that the Dursleys have left._

_Whatever you do, don't leave your Aunt and Uncle's house. I'm afraid I can't tell you why… Buisness, you see?_

_We'll send members for you and they'll bring you to Headquarters. _

_Ron and Hermione are here, too. So you won't have to worry about them._

_Remus J. Lupin,_

_Number Twelve Grimmauld Place_

_In the Kitchen_

Harry read through the letter twice and frowned. Not even a Happy Birthday? That was the second time Lupin had told him to stay inside, and at the moment, he was not in a very good mood to go to Grimmauld Place. Especially after what happened to Sirius last year. He wished the Order would just leave him be and stop following and spying on him. Why didn't they go after Neville? Why aren't they follwing him? He was part of the Prophecy, wasn't he? And yet, he didn't have to suffer as much as Harry did.

Sighing once again in a frustrated tone, he sqwashed the letter in his fist and threw it roughly in his trash bin. 'Bloody Order,' he thought, crashing backwards and landing into his bed.


	2. Chapter2

Chapter two :

Just as he finished packing, Harry jumped in surprise as he heard the door open and people walk inside the Dersley's. He was so deep in his thoughts that he had almost forgotten about Lupin's letter. He walked out of his bedroom and looked at the members of the Order. Mad-Eye Moody's magical eye wheeled around in it's orbit and rested on Harry. He also recognized other members ; Tonks, Kingsley Moody and Hestia Jones were beaming at him, while others stood just outside the door. Harry wondered why they were there, but he didn't bother asking.

'Where's Lupin?' He asked instead, as he reached the kitchen.

'Couldn't make it.' Moody growled, 'Something about _business_.'

'Oh…' Harry replied, looking rather dissapointed.

There was a long pause in which the only noise was the toaster going on and off with an irritating buzz by Hestia Jones.

'Well, we best start getting ready, then.' Moody interrupted.

'I'll get my things.' Said Harry, heading back upstairs to his bedroom. But just as he reached his door, his trunk and Hedwig's cage zoomed passed him, causing him to lose balance and almost fall backwards. 'Got it!' Said Tonks as they landed softy in front of her before she grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Harry thanked her and rushed in his bedroom to get his broomstick he had wished to hold again for so long. He went back into the kitchen and was surprised to see that none of the Order members carried bromsticks.

'How are we going to get to Grimmauld place?' he asked, blinking.

'Floo Powder.' Replied Kingsley Shacklebolt, taking a tiny sack full of ashes out of the front pocket of his over-coat. 'It should be safe with a simple Illusion Charm.'

Moody lightly tapped the tip of his wand on top of Harry's head and he had the strange sensation that someone had dunked a bucket full of water on top of him, with the water streaming down his skin. Sighing, Harry clutched his broomstick and waited as a few members of the Order regrouped around the Dursley's fireplace. He didn't want to go to Grimmauld place at all. The memories of his Godfather would keep haunting his thoughts, and he had no intention of seeing Dumbledore. He was the last person Harry wanted to see at Grimmauld place.

When it was his turn to go into the Fireplace, Harry picked up a handfull of ashes from Kingsley's pouch and shouted very clearly, 'Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!' and he immediately remembered the sickening sensation of spinning around on a wheelchair. Harry saw the members of the Order staring at him, before everything around him began to spin in place, like someone was mixing paint together with a paintbrush in a cup of water.

For a split of a second, Harry felt as though he was about to vomit. But before he could, he had landed in the fireplace of Grimmauld Place, and prayed that he wouldn't vomit all over Sirius' carpet, in front of half the members of the Order. He took a deep breath, and stepped out of the fireplace. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him just outside, beaming at him. With a loud _crack_, Fred and Goerge apparated just behind Ron, grinning and waving at him.

'Hello there, mate.' Fred said, giving him a hand out of the fireplace that was now filled with fainting green smoke because of the Floo Powder.

Harry nodded, afraid he'd vomit if he would open his mouth. It has been quite a long time since he traveled through Floo Powder, and he was sure his stomach would be stronger the next time he'd travel through it. But apparently, he was wrong. Taking another breath of air, he straightened up and grinned back at Fred.

'Thanks.' He said, before looking around the room as thoughhoping to see Sirius running down the hall to greet him. There was an awkward silence, and another puff of green smoke was released as Tonks stepped out of the fireplace, followed by Moody, about 5 or 6 other members and finaly, Kingsley.

Mrs. Weasley cheerfully greeted them, and Harry last. She gave him a tightening hug (Harry wondered if weither he'd blow up) and then hurried them to the kitchen. Harry noticed that the house was much… grimmer than it had been the last time he visited Grimmauld place. Possibly because Sirius didn't show up when he turned his head to a corner, looking for him. Harry was desperate to see Sirius. He wanted to tell him everything that happened after he had fallen through the veil.

'It's been real quiet in here.' Said Mrs. Weasley, as they walked down the dark hall and into the kitchen, where Harry saw Mundungus and Lupin having a very serious discussion.

Just as Tonks entered the kitchen, she stared at one of the empty chairs around the table, then stuffed her head in her hands, sobbing. Mrs. Weasley exchanged looks with Lupin, then hurried to Tonks to comfort her.

Harry watched, his back leaned against the rusty wall. He didn't think anyone else cared about Sirius' fall as much as him.

'Come on, I gotta show you something.' Said Ron, snatching Harry by the elbow and pulling him towards the staircase, which led to the bedrooms. Ron led him to their own bedroom, while Hermione followed behind, rolling her eyes as he arms folded in front of her chest. Ron opened the door, then rushed over to his owl's cage, where Piguidgeon flapped his wings excidedly between the wooden bars.

'Look what Pig can to!' Ron said, looking as excited as his owl as he carefully opened the cage's door and took out the bird. Ron took out a few seeds from his pocket, placed Pigwidgeon on his bed, then showed them to the bird.

'Look.' Ron repeated, as Harry watched, scarcely interested. Ron raised his hand up, the seeds still in his palm, then the bird jumped up and suddenly puffed up like a balloon. He began floating, which made Harry remember that time when the same happened to his aunt Marge.

The bird continued to float, then when Ron opened his palm, Pigwidgeon deflated, landed into it and began pecking at the seeds.

'Er… That's great, Ron.' Harry said, trying to sound amazed.

'Fred and Goerge found out this morning.' Ron said proudly.

'Cool.' Said Harry, giving him the thumbs up.

'It's absurd!' snapped Hermione, who had also been watching, 'Don't be cruel to your pets, Ronald!'

'I'm not! He's doing it himself.' Said Ron.

'You're making him do it.' Said Hermione, glaring.

Harry watched the two, made his way out the door as they continued arguing. He knew it was pointless to try and stop them.

When he shut the door behind him quietly, Harry sighed and stepped out of the staircase and back into the kitchen, where he saw Tonks still sobbing her eyes out over God knows what. Lupin and Mr.Weasley had joined Mrs. Weasley trying to comfort her and try to calm her down by sitting her at one of the chairs around the table. But she refused and ran off into the hallway decorated with house-elf heads.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked Lupin, who was heading to the hallway to see Tonks.

'She says she keeps seeing Sirius at the table. Then she just burst into tears.' Lupin explained, hastily.

'Poor girl' Said Mrs. Weasley, looking worried as she patted Tonk's back lightly. 'Oh, Harry dear, I've already baught your school things. I put thetm up in your room.

'Thanks.' Said Harry, glancing over at the table to see if Sirius really was there. Perhaps she saw his ghost? Harry shook his head. That's not possibe, he thought, deciding to go back upstairs and into his room.

When he entered, it was rather silent, meaning Ron and Hermione had stopped arguing. Harry saw Hermione stomping down the stairs as he passe her, and he saw a furious look on her face. He paused for a moment, debating with himself weither or not he should talk to her, but merely shrugged and continued on his way to his and Ron's bedroom.


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3:

'We noticed you left, so we stoped arguing.' Ron said, as Harry creeked opened the bedroom door.

'Good.' Said Harry irritably. 'You two were getting on my nerves.'

'Sorry.' Ron said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

'Just forget it.' Harry said, heading to his bed and pretending to check his trunk if he had everthing for tomorrow. Harry's thoughts turned to his dreams as he found chips of broken glass in his trunk, pieces that belonged to the mirror Sirius had given him the past year He stared at it thoughtfully, forgetting that Ron was watching him, wondering why he was staring at an old piece of glass.

'What?' Ron asked, noticing Harry had suddenly been silent.

'Nothing.' Harry responded, throwing away the piece of glass into the trash beside his bed and slammed his trunk shut once the glass shattered in the trash. Harry'a forehead suddenly started to burn painfully, making him crash forewards onto his bed.

'What is it!' Ron said worriedly, jumping from his own bed and walking towards Harry, who panted incredibly. But Harry the pain in Harry's forehead hurt so much, that he was afraid that he might vomit if he would speak. Sweat began to stream down his cheeks as the pain grew. He felt as though someone had placed a burning plate on his forehead and left it there to burn.

'I'm going to get help.' Ron said, stepping back and rushing out of the room as Harry lay there, kneeling down at his bedside in pain. His vision was suddenly turning grey, and for a second, Harry thought that Grimmauld place caught fire and smoke was coming from everywhere in his bedroom. He couldn't hear anything but a horrible screeching noise that made the pain in his frehead twice as worst. 'Stop...' Harry muttered to himself, wanting so desperatly to stop the head-aching pain and the horrible screeches that echoed in his ears. Harry's moist hands were clutched to his forehead, and his left ear was pressed against his pillow, trying to make the screech and pain go away. But all it did was make it worst.

'Make it stop...' Harry thought, as the pain grew and the sounds enlarge.

Next thing he knew, Harryb was on the ground, his back against his bed. Harry forced himself to wake up, and he wasn't surprised to see the entire Order watching him, Ron and Hermione at his sides. Mrs. Weasley was sponging a small towl on his forehead with cold water, and Lupin sighed once Harry awoke.

'Feeling better?' He asked, smiling at him.

'Fine.' Said Harry, getting back up to his feet and almost falling. But before he could, Hermione caught him and he sat onto his bed, rubbing his forehead.

'That noise...' Harry thought, ignoring the Order and everyone around him. 'It's gone.' He said outloud, reliefly.

'What is?' Ron said, apprehensivly.

'There was a screeching noise... in my head.' Harry said, looking from Ron, to Hermione, then back to his feet.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, then turned to Harry.

'Are you sure? Maybe it was water in your ears or something.' Hermione said, looking worried.

'No. It was worst.' Harry recalled, pushing away Mrs. Weasley's towl gently. '…Nevermind.' He added, adjusting his glasses onto his nose.

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon, sitting on his bed and thinking of that strange, head-aching sound that still echoed softly in his ears. What was it that made that noise? Why was he the only one who could hear it? He looked down at the ground, where he threw the piece of glass. He remembered having thet sudden urge to jabb it in his chest. The pain in his head was too painful to bear. Sighing, Harry looked outside through the dusty window, wondering how long he had been pondering around in his and Ron's bedroom. He blinked as Mrs. Weasley called for dinner, and he marched down the steps to join the others for dinner.

Once at the table, along with Tonks, Moody, Lupin, Mr. Weasley, Fred, Goerge, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, he began eating quietly. Still lost in his thoughts. He jumped as Crookshanks went under the table to rub his tail against Harry's legs, and Harry tried kicking him away. It was rather silent at the table, and after a while, Tonks left the table without saying a word, looking as though she would burst out into tears again. Fred and Goerge exchanged looks, shrugged, then continued eating and Ginny gave an anxious look towards Harry, then whispered something in Hermione's ear.

'Well.' Said Mrs. Weasley, about half and hour later, when Ginny started cleaning out the table. 'I want all of you up to bed and your school trunks ready for tomorrow in an hour.' She said, flicking her wand so that the plates and dishes were swarming up in the air and placed in rows and towers beside the sink.

Everyone left the table, and Harry and Ron went upstairs to their bedroom. Harry took a shower, got dressed into his pyjamas and slipped into bed. He needed the sleep, after all that happened in the past couple of days. He forrgot he hadn't told Ron and Hermione anything about his dreams yet. But he didn't really have to, right? There were other mopre important things to think about at the moment.

It took Harry quite a long time before he could fall asleep. He tried taking that horrible whistle sound out of his thoughts. He couldn't concentrate on anything else without hearing it. After about two hours, Harry fell asleep.


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4 :

In his dream, Harry entered a dark room, his wand grisped tightly in his fist. The door was opened, so he stepped inside where he saw crows circling a dead body. The room was completely dark, and only faint lights came through the square windows to enlighten the crows and mangled body. The birds were pecking the body with their long, crooked beeks and they moved aside as Harry stepped closer. He bent closer to the dead body, then crouched down beside it, before digging his fangs into the dead man's neck. He felt the cold flesh and blood reach his mouth, then drain the blood.

Harry woke up, as Ron shook his shoulder gently, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 'Mum wants us to get up for breakfast.' He muttered, before turning on his heel and taking off out of the room. Harry felt his scar prickle, but ignored it and put on his glasses. He didn't even remember weither he dreamed or not. Wiping his mouth, he got up oout of bed, picked up his trunk and went downstairs to join the others for breakfast. He wasn't hungry at all, though. He felt bloated. As though he just finished three pumpkin pies at once. He sat down at the table with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, and bit his toast. Harry paused as his teeth dug into the bread. It felt… just like biting into flesh. He stared blankly at the table, then merely shrugged, and continued eating.

When all four and Mrs. Weasley finished breakfast, they got ready, and left for King's Cross. When they got there, Harry's scar began to prickle again. The mysterious screeching sound resounded in his head again. But when he saw Hermione's worried look, Harry merely winced, rubbed his forehead, then continued on like there was nothing there. It was like his dream never happened. He didn't remember any of it.

'Is something wrong, Harry?' Hermione asked him, concerningly.

'No. Nothing.' Harry said, just when Mrs. Weasley came to them to give them hugs.

When they all said their goodbyes, Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped into the Hogwarts Express. Ginny joined Luna Lovegood, walked in after them, then quickly found themselves a compartment of their own.

As they walked down the corridor in order to find their own compartment, Ron stopped in front of an empty one, then stepped inside.

'Here's one.' He said, as he slid open the compartment door. Harry followed, along with Hermione.

'Good thing we got here on time. Or else we'd be standing in the middle of the hallway for the whole trip.' Said Ron, stuffing his trunk and Pigwidgeon's cage into the net above the seet and looking outside the window at all the old and new students. 'We're packed with first-years this year.' He added, with a sigh as he sat down next to Harry.

'We're still Prefects, Ron. Live with it.' Hermione said, taking out a book out of her bag and letting Crookshanks onto her laps.

Harry stared outside through the window as the figures of students' parents slowly drifted away as the train began to move out of the station. Another year, another handful of problems, he thought, as Pigwidgeon flapped his wings against the bars of his cage and Hedwig hooted happily.

After about 20 minutes, the compartment door slid open, and a girl with long wavy black hair and dark blue eyes emerged from it. If Harry stood, she would reach at least his neck, and she had a rather fragile figure: skinny, and small. She was carrying her trunk and a bag, and a tiny black bird was perched on her shoulder. A silver pendant with a heart-shaped locket on it was hanging around her neck and the Hufflepuff crest was attached onto her school robes.

'May I sit here?' The girl asked, pointing at the empty space beside Hermione. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, then Hermione nodded.

'Thanks.' The girl said, as the bird perched on her shoulder glanced at Crookshanks fearfully. She sat down beside Hermione, then stuffed her trunk above Ron and Harry's seet and almost dropping it above their heads. She sat back down, and Harry looked at the tiny bird with a quirked eyebrow.

'I'm Tina, by the way. Tina Philips ((Mine ©)).' The Hufflepuff said, smiling sweetly. 'And this is Twiggles ((Mine ©)).' She added, pointing at the small black bird that chirped happily.

'Hermione Granger.' Said Hermione.

'Ron Weasley.' Said Ron.

'Harry.' Said Harry, taking his eyes off Twiggles. 'Harry Potter.'

There was an awkward pause, where Tina stared at Harry, but after a couple of seconds, she beamed back at him and said, 'Nice to meet you.'

'Is that a Tweedledum ((Mine ©))?' Hermione asked, pointing at Twiggles who gazed around.

'Yup.' Said Tina proudly. 'But Twiggles is blind. He's still as strong as the other Tweedledums, though.'

'I thought they were exctinked.' Ron said. 'Where d'you get him?' He asked, as Twiggles blinked twice, still gazing around aimlessly.

'Found him.' Tina answered, stroking the bird's black feathers.

Harry said nothing, but watched Twiggles clean his feathers with his beak. What kind of name is Twiggles? Sounds like writing equipement, Harry thought.

'I wonder who this year's Defence against the Dark Arts teacher's going to be.' Said Hermione, behind her book.

'You mean _what_.' Ron corrected, through a mouthfull of Chocolate Frogs. 'If this year's teacher's going to be as worst as that Umbridge woman, I'm jumping off the Astronomy Tower.' Said Harry, as he chewed on one of Berty Bott's Every Flavoured Beans.

Tina shivered. 'She wasn't a woman! She was a bloody toad!' She said, feeding Twiggles a bean.

'Agreed.' Said Harry, remembering that horrible quill that Umbridge made him use during his detentions with her.

Hermione looked down at her watch, then said, 'We have Prefects duties. Come on, Ron.' With that, she got up to her feet, slipped on her robes, then left the compartment.

'See you later, then.' Ron said to Harry, before leaving the compartment with Hermione.

Harry watched them untill they dissapeared behind the door, then turned back towards the window. It was wet and foggy outside and raindrops crashed into the window glass, then streamed down.

After a couple of minutes, Harry noticed Tina was staring at him from behind a book.

'What?' Harry said, irritably.

'Nothing.' Tina said hastily, returning to her book as Twiggles flew off her shoulder then went over towards the window and crashed into it. Tina looked towards him, then shrugged and continued reading, as though her pet crashing into the window was nothing. Harry looked at the bird awkwardly, then was surprised when he saw him jump back onto his scaly feet and flew around the compartment. Crookshanks raised his paw, trying to catch the bird with his claws. But Twiggles didn't seem to notice, and landed on top of Hedwig's cage, gazing around. Harry soon realised why they were called Tweedledums.

'He's not _that_ stupid.' Said Tina, as though she read Harry's mind. 'He's just blind, that's all. And besides, he's twice as strong as average owls and he's also as fast as they are.' She added, looking from Twigges, to Harry.

Harry opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Draco Malfoy emerged from behind the compartment door, the prefect badge attached in front of his robes with pride.

'Well, well.' He sneered, 'I never thought potheads and fish went together. I guess I was wrong, eh, Tuna?' Malfoy gave a nasty look towards Tina, who glared at him with her skinny hands curled up in fists.

'It's _Tina_, you stupid prick.' Tina said angrily.

'Better watch your language, Tuna. Or I might have to report you.' Said Malfoy.

'Get lost, Malfoy.' Harry said, standing up and his hand reaching into his pocket, in case he'd have to use his wand.

'I'm shaking in my robes.' Malfoy said sarasticly, noticing Harry reaching out for his wand. He glanced evily towards Tina, then to Harry, turned on his heels and left the compartment.

'Hmpf.' Tina muttered, arms crossed over her chest. 'That son of a pig. Can't believe Dumbledore made him Prefect.'

'He _is_ the perfect Slytherin, isn't he?' Harry said, sitting back down.

'Yeah… But still.' Tina said, picking up Twiggles from above her seet, where Hedwig's cage was.

Moment later, Ron and Hermione came back from their Prefect duties, and Harry was beginning to think Tina wasn't as bad as he thought. During the train ride, she had almost droped Hedwig's cage over Hermione, while trying to catch Twiggles again.

'Sorry. I'm really clumsy.' She said, sheepishly.

'It's OK.' Said Hermione repeatedly, brushing off hay and owl droppings out of her hair.

They were soon joined by Neville, who had apparently been sitting with a group of odd Ravenclaws that did nothing but read. He got bored, and decided to join them. He found Twiggles amusing, and kept playing with him during the train ride by making him catch Berty Bott's Beans whenever he threw them. When Neville ran out of them, Tina showed them how strong Twiggles was, even though no one really cared much. She took her trunk and placed it in front of Twiggles, who soon picked it up with his scaley, clawed feet and lifted the trunk up in the air like an owl carrying a letter. Twiggles collapsed, but moments later, he flew around in the air and landed on top of Harry's head. This had been a more enjoyable time Harry had had since the previus year. He had almost forgotten about his strange dreams, and the mysterious screeching noise that resounded in Harry's head continuously the day before, at Grimmaulld Place. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tina and Neville debated on whom the next Defence against the Dark Arts teacher would be.

'Someone from the Ministry, I'm sure.' Said Hermione, though not sounding really excited about it.

'I hope it won't be Snape… Or anything like him.' Said Neville, looking fearful.

'What have we had for the past 5 years? An imposter, a toad, a froad, a werewolf (Harry saw Tina wince at the word), a You-Know-Who worshiper… what else is left?' Said Ron, counting wiith his fingers.

'A vampire.' Said Neville, shakily.

They continued talking about it, untill the train began to slow down as they approached Hogwarts, which was still as beautiful as the previous years Harry has seen it.


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5 :

When Harry got off the train, carrying Hedwig's cage and his school trunk, he looked around at the strange, bat-winged horses. He felt a rush of ice go through his skin as he watched them. Ron looked as though he was trying to avoid bumping into them, and Neville seemed rather nervous. Tina, on the other hand, was trying to see what Harry was looking at.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Tina hopped into the carriage one by oneas the raindrops continued crashing onto any reachable surface as the, carriage began to move towards the Hogwarts castle. Harry was eager to see Hagrid again, yet he didn't want to see Dumbledore at all.

When the carriages stoped, the four jumped out, pulled the hoods on their robes over their heads to keep the rain from falling on top of them, then followed the others towards the double oak doors that led inside the castle and into the Entrance Hall.

The Great Hall was as full as all the other years, yet there were more first-years than ever. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to take their seets at the Gryffindor table, while Tina left for her own house table.

Moments later, Proffessor McGonagall entered the Great Hall with the crowd of anxious-looking first-years trailing behind her. Whenever a few students would pass Harry, he could see them pointing at him and whispering to eacherother. Harry ignored them, and Proffessor McGonagall began calling out names of first-years so that they could get sorted and join their house tables.

'Katherine Abeth.' Called Proffessor McGonagall. And a blond-haired girl stepped foreward and waited to get sorted.

'Ravenclaw!' Shouted the Sorting Hat, seconds later. A roar of applause resounded throughout the Great Hall from the Ravenclaw table, and the girl ran off to sit with her fellow house-mates.

When Proffessor McGonagall called out the last student, and the last round of applause was released, she went to sit down at the staff table, and Dumbledore stood for his yearly announcement. Which was the same as every other year.

'I would very much like to welcome our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Proffessor Evelyn Willock.' He nodded towards a tall and skinny, pale-skinned woman with had long black hair that was almost as greasy as Snape's, who sat beside her. She was wearing entirely black robes and Harry noticed that her left hand was gloved. Her stormy grey eyes scanned the Great Hall and she nodded, and sat back down as the students gave a not-so-enthousiastic applause. Harry glared at her as she whispered something in Snape's ear, her mouth hidden by her gloved hand so that no one could read her narrow lips. The woman paused, then looked towards Harry, who's scar began to prickle faintly. The screeching noise returned in his head, and he took his eyes off of her and stared down at his plate, wincing quietly. The sound stoped. The dream that he had forgotten came back in his mind, like a fast-forewarded movie. The blood, the crows, the dead body…Everything was clear now.

'Sirius…' Harry muttered, absent-mindedly. Ron and Hermione both jerked their heads towards him.

'What?' Hermione said worriedly, just as Dumbledore finished his speech.

'I'll… explain later.' Harry said, jabbing his fork into his meat. He had no choice now; he had to tell them.

When all the students finished eating, and Ron and Hermione left for their Prefects duties, Harry rushed to the Gryffindor common room. He was lucky Neville was there : he had no idea what the password was.

'Password?' Said the Fat Lady, behind her portrait.

Neville took out a piece of parchement from his pocket inside his robes, and said '_Loturius Marituris' _Said Neville. The portrait swung open, and the two of them crawled inside the Gryffindor Common room, which was almost empty : Most of the students were gone in their dormitories. Ron and Hermione were waiting for Harry and were both watching him eagerly.

'So?' Ron said, as Neville left.

Harry explained to them his dreams, and the ones about the pawprints as well.

'And then I started hearing this weird screeching noise.' Harry finished.

'Is that why you passed out?' Ron asked, apprehensivly.

Harry nodded slowly. 'Yeah.. But I don't know what it means, exacly.' He said, remembering the sensationg of having his godfather's skin between his teeth and the blood rushing through his gums.

Hermione stood up. 'Well, I'm off to bed. Don't want to be tired for tomorrow.' She said, stretching her arms and leaving off to the girls' dormitories.

'I don't know any more than you do, Harry.' Said Ron, shrugging and getting up to his feet as well.

'Just forget it.' Said Harry irritably, shaking his head. He headed up to the boy's dormitories after Ron, who yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Harry, on the other hand, wasn't feeling tired at all. There was so much to think about, and he still couldn't explain the screeching noise echoing through his mind. It went out every now and then, but whenever it would return, it'd be twice as worst as the previous time.

Harry spent most of the night thinking, and staring up at the ceiling with eyes half-opened. Besides, even if he'd sleep, he was sure that he'd have that horrible dream again. Harry blinked : He saw something black fly above him, its wings outstretched. Harry saw it fly nearer and nearer to his face, and everything went completely pitch black.

Before he knew it, he was sitting up on his bed, his hands over his head as though he was afraid the entire roof was about to collapse on top of him.

'Umm… Harry?' Ron said, watching him awkwardly. 'What just happened?'

Harry opened his eyes, which had been shut tight. He loosened his arms and looked around him. The black bird was gone. 'N-Nothing.' Said Harry, trying to sound as though he was fine.

'You were trying to hit something with your pillow.' Said Ron, pointing at his pillow which was now at the other end of the dormitory. Ron kept speaking, but all Harry could hear was that head-aching sreech and throbbing pain was hitting Harry's forehead.

'Didn't you see it?' Harry said, once the sound went fainter and fainter throughout his mind.

'See what?' Ron said, looking worried.

'I did.' Interrupted Neville, who was sitting in a crouched position on his bed, looking terrified. Both Ron and Harry turned their heads towards him.

'It flew right over my head.' Neville said fearfully. '…And then it vanished.'

'What did it look like?' Harry asked, wondering if what Neville saw was just a dream and Harry only imagined something else.

'It looked like a big black bird.' Neville said, still looking frightened.

Harry looked at him with raised brows. It was the very first time Neville could see something, that only Harry could see, too. Ron looked from Neville, to Harry, and back again, looking completely puzzled and confused.

'Maybe it's just a coincedence and you both dreamed the same thing.' Ron said, with a nervous laugh.

'No. Maybe it was real, except you didn't see it. You sleep like a log, Ron, so it could be possible.' Harry said. 'Come on, I'm starving.' He added, after a long and awkward pause where everyone stared at eachother. Once they all got dressed, Harry hopped out of bed and headed down to the common room, then went down the corridors to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron, Hermione and Neville followed.

As they entered the Great Hall, they each took seats at the Gryffindor table and began eating. Harry glanced towards the staff table, and his eyes narrowed as he spotted Proffessor Willock, her silver eyes scanning the four house tables in the Great Hall. Proffessor McGonagall gave everyone their appropriate timetable, and Ron spat his pumpkin juice all over his plate and around it as he read it.

'Great!' He said, sounding upset.

Harry looked at his own timetable, and dropped his toast in his eggs. 'Double Potions again? I thought we were done with that already!' He said, groaning angrily.

'Isn't tha ' Hermione said, cut off by Ron. She glared at him viciously, then puffed and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

'Then we've got, History of Magic, double Defence against the Dark Arts and then… well, at least we've got Care for Magical Creatures saved for last.' Ron said, sighing. He rolled up his timetable, stuffed it in his schoolbag, then clapped his hands together. 'Well, I'm ready for a full day's vacation in Hell. ( 'It's not _that_ bad Ro' ) Coming, Harry?' Ron tapped him on the shoulder, standing up behind him already. Ron looked rather excited (Harry wasn't sure if it was his imagination playing tricks on him again) to start a new school year with a horrible timetable, and seemedd to be up for the challenge. Harry exchanged looks with Hermione, then shrugged and followed him towards the dungeons for Potions.

_Author's comments:_

_Yays! There goes chapter 5! I've decided to put in little comments at the end of each chapter in this fanfic. If you thught it a bit dissapointing for me to add in a made-up (I mean Tina, By the way) in the fanfic, please continue reading anyways! I've got great plans for the upcoming chapters, and I really adore reading all of your lovely reviews! I'm trying my best for Tina to fit into the fic. But I also don't want her to be too much of a burden. I understand it gets kind of annoying when fanfic authors include their made-up characters too much. Don't worry, I dislike that as well. It bugs me so much when they chatter more about their own characters than the actual original ones. I forgot to mention, there WON'T be ANY slash included in this fanfic. I don't even think I'll hook up Harry with Tuna… I mean Tina. Besides, Rowling didn't describe Harry being good-looking, right? So why bother? I don't even know why everyone's fighting for him… how pathetic. _

_Ehem… Anyways, as said earlier, I've got loads of ideas buzzing around in my brain for the next chapters, and I really want you all to keep reading!_

_Oh, and please forgive me if you recognise any quotes from other movies… as said on my profile, I'm a movie-fanatic… and I can't help it._


End file.
